Of Muggles and Love
by JinxSaw
Summary: Luna finds herself six weeks pregnant after several long nights spent drunk. Her break up with Neville has hurt her, and only a new friend of hers can help her through the nights. Featuring next generation. Brief LL/DD. Suck at summaries story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Muggles and Love**

**Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by J.. This storyline, however, is owned by me.**

**Summery: Luna finds herself six weeks pregnant after several long nights spent drunk. Her break up with Neville has hurt her, and only a new friend of hers can help her through the nights. Featuring next generation.**

**Pairings: Brief LL/ DD, all others cannon.**

**Warnings: An, I fear, horribly OOC Luna, a nice Dudley, and maybe some slash.**

**A/N: This looked awfully long when I wrote it on paper... Not so much anymore.**

CHAPTER ONE: BREAK UP

It was a very upset Luna who apparated to Harry's house one cold, October evening. She was so upset, she managed to land almost on top of Dudley, who was coming to visit his cousin.

'Luna?' he said, worriedly. He had only met her a few times, usually on pub crawls. Normally she was only there because her long-time boyfriend Neville Longbottom was. She had always been friendly towards him, more than any of Harry's other friends, and she always seemed very happy-go-lucky. He was immediately concerned.

'Oh, s-sorry, Dudley,' she stammered as the door opened.

'Dudley!' said the feminine voice of Ginny Weasley, soon to be Potter. 'Aren't you coming in?'

'Course I'm coming in, Gin! Luna's here as well, I don't know what's wrong...' He trailed off as Ginny's silhouette moved from the door. He felt her brush past him, and envelop the trembling girl beside him in a hug.

'What's wrong, Luna?' asked the red-head of her best friend. She managed the words 'Neville' and 'break-up', before once again dissolving into tears.

Ginny quickly ushered the two guests inside, before steering Luna into the living room.

'Harry's in the study!' she called over her shoulder, before magically locking the door.

'Dudley shrugged, and began climbing the stairs to his cousins study. Although he was now quite a bit slimmer compared to his size the night Harry carried home from the dementors, he still got out of breath quite easily. By the time he reached the landing, he was panting.

Down the hall was the familiar oak door, which concealed Harry's workspace. He headed towards it and, like always, it opened just before he reached it.

Peering inside, he saw the Boy Who Lived kneeling down in front of the ornate fireplace. A face he recognised as Ron Weasley's was sticking out of it.

'So, he can get the last few out by monday,' the red head was saying. Harry smiled. Although he never said so, the last remaining dragons tainted by Dark Magic still roaming England were causing him worry.

'Brilliant, Ron.' His friend grinned back. 'How's Hermione?' asked Harry. Ron's face fell.

'Don't even go there, mate. She's had another miscarriage.' Ron rolled his eyes. They had been married a year, and this was her fifth one. I mean, he was upset and all, but he was beginning to think it was getting old.

'Bummer,' said Harry, mingling the right mix of sympathy with cheeriness, as he was now practised to do. He glanced up, and noticed Dudley for the first time. 'Anyway, I gotta go.'

'Right, I'll see you tomorrow at work.' Ron's' head vanished with a 'pop'.

'Dudley!' Harry exclaimed, standing up and hugging his cousin warmly. 'Good to see you! Did I hear Luna as well?'

'Yeah, I think she broke up with Neville.'

'Now's your chance then, mate,' said Harry, winking at him.

'I-I don't know what you mean,' he stammered, going red.

'Sure you do,' said Harry, winking again. And with that, they both headed downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Muggles and Love**

**Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by J.. This storyline, however, is owned by me.**

**Summery: Luna finds herself six weeks pregnant after several long nights spent drunk. Her break up with Neville has hurt her, and only a new friend of hers can help her through the nights. Featuring next generation.**

**Pairings: Brief LL/ DD, all others cannon.**

**Warnings: An, I fear, horribly OOC Luna, a nice Dudley, and maybe some slash.**

CHAPTER TWO: DRUNKEN BEGINNINGS

_This is a bad idea, _thought Lee Jordan as he surveyed the assembled group of wizards and muggle. _This is a very bad idea_, he thought, as he saw George pointing his wand at an unsuspecting Seamus.

The idea was to go on a pub crawl, starting and ending at the Leaky Cauldron. It was to cheer up Luna and Hermione.

At first, just Harry, Ginny, Luna, Dudley, Hermione and Ron were going, but then George happened to call Ron just as he was leaving, and ended up getting himself invited as well. Then, well, you know how these things go.

George was at the Burrow with Charlie, Gabrielle and Seamus, who, after the Battle of Hogwarts, had finally found his soulmate in Fleur's younger sister. George Flooed Lee, who had been with Dean, his newly found cousin, and Draco, who was one of the many people Harry had forgiven.

To say they made an odd group would be an understatment.

They were well into their pub crawl- their fifth pub, to be precise- when Luna stood up, holding a glass of regular beer aloft. Dean, Seamus and Charlie cheered.

'I am going,' she slurred, 'to make a speech.'

'Hear hear!' called the three men loudly. 'Hear hear! Hear hear!' They carried on like this until Seamus passed out in between them.

'I,' said Luna, pausing for dramatic effect, 'I have been hurt bad. Oh yes, reasly badsly...' She narrowed her eyes at Draco and George, who seemed to find it hilarious, and fell into hysterics. 'Shush up, yous two. Where was I?'

'You've been hurt real bad,' said Dudley soothingly, apparantly sober.

'That was it! Yes, real bad. He hurt me here!' She cried pointing to a spot above her heart. 'And so, I have decided that the next shotsssh are on me! To being single!' The shots were hurriedly handed round, and they all downed them.

'To being single!' they called, Hermione adding on the end to Ron 'you are so dead for toasting that,' seeming to forget that she had just drunk the same toast.

'Oh, am I?' he asked, and attacked her mouth. Cries of get a room came from everywhere on the table, and Ron looked up, grinned, and apparated the two of them out of there, to the surprise of the bartender who had bought over the next round of shots.

'I wasn't finished!' called Luna to the suddenly loud table. They shut up. 'And I just wanted to say that I love you all, eshpeshly you.' Luna fell suddenly into Dudley's lap. 'Dudley Durshhhhley. Ha ha, Durssssssshhhley. We must be ssssssshhh, or the others will know...' Luna teetered off into hysterics, and a dim part in the back of Gabrielles' mind realised that this was why they never tried to get her drunk.

'Luna, calm down,' said Dudley, slightly unnerved by how close the petite girl was. He glanced up at Harry, who gave him an exaggerated, drunken wink. He quickly looked back down at Luna.

She was staring at his mouth. He had an awfully nice mouth, when she thought about it. It wasn't covered in a moustache like his fathers had been, or hard like his mothers. She thought this through several times until it stared to get mixed up. She tried saying it out loud.

'Your mouth is nice, not like your mothers moustache.' Oops, she realised it had come out wrong. Meh, it didn't matter now anyway. 'Ha ha, your mothers moustache...' She began leaning forward slowly, so she was resting on him. 'Hi,' she breathed, her alcohol scented breath ashing over his face. He must have been a little drunk, he realised, as he didn't see what was coming.

Her lips were soft, like butter, and they moved eagerly against his own, quickening. She suddenly pulled away, and he realised his hand was on her shirt and the first two buttons were undone. She grinned roguishly at him, and he groaned, before catching himself. She smiled, and grabbed his hand, apparating them to her apartment.

**A/N: Ok, so I'm not sure whether I want this to be completely lemons-based, or have any in there as it is. I am trying to wash the smut from my mind, but if enough people want me to, I'll put it in. Kat xxx :)**


End file.
